


Facing Yourself

by gigathespacehog



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigathespacehog/pseuds/gigathespacehog
Summary: After being defeated by Tulip, Amelia has just been making her way down the train, what happens when she reaches the Chrome Car?
Kudos: 7





	Facing Yourself

“Aw geez…” Amelia moaned as she looked at herself in the reflective surface of the Chrome car.

It had been over a month since Tulip had removed her from the conductor’s position and left the train so that Amelia could get herself together.

Amelia had been making her way back down the train and had only stopped in the Chrome car to do some self-reflection. Pun not intended.

She had taken off her coat to reveal the black tank top she had underneath and the impossibly high number that made its way up her arm, around her chest and up her neck.

“Thirty years…” Amelia breathed as she gazed at her reflection, “Has it really been thirty years?”

“You better believe it has.” Her reflection responded.

Amelia blinked, rubbed her eyes and looked back at her reflection. It stared back at her. Amelia rubbed her head.

“I think I’m getting delirious.” She said before she looked over her reflection’s face, “You don’t look so good.” She said to herself.

“Well your no prize either.” Her reflection responded, gesturing at her with a hand.

Amelia opened her mouth to respond to that, but closed it when she couldn’t argue with that.

“Sorry sweetie.” The reflection said, crossing her arms, “I’m just meant to reflect you, not lie to you.”

“I really should be use to this stuff by now.” Amelia said rubbing the bridge of her nose, as she looked back at her reflection, “I suppose it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“A very long-time honey.” The reflection responded with a smile as she sat down and crossed her legs. “You spent quite a while in that robot suit of yours, so I wasn’t needed in that time.”

“Oh boy, more guilt, just what I need.” Amelia said, sinking to her knees, “I know I’ve messed up, I know that Alrick is gone, so why…” she looked at her number covered arm, “Is this still here? Tulip managed to get her number down to zero! So why can’t I just get over it like her and move on already?!” she clenched her fist and slammed it against the ground in frustration.

“Because she didn’t ‘just get over it’!” her reflection responded in a strong voice.

“W-what…?” Amelia asked weakly.

“Think back to what she did.” The reflection explained as Amelia sat down in front of her, “Her problems didn’t disappear, she learnt to except them for what they were, part of her life. The whole reason she got on the train was because of her refusing to accept her parents’ divorce.”

Now Amelia was starting to understand.

“But... when she could finally get off the train, it was because she finally accepted what had happened.” Mirror Amelia continued, “And no it’s not gone. There maybe will still be days where she thinks back and feels bad for her actions, but…” she smiled. “With the first step she took to recovery, she can sleep peacefully know that she didn’t let it overtake her." Her smile fell, "Amelia…”

The woman started at the sound of her name.

“The fact that your trying to get better, that fact that you know what you did was wrong, shows that you’re not the same person you were before.” Mirror Amelia's smile returned, “You get what I’m saying?”

Amelia wiped away the tears that she hadn’t noticed were sliding down her cheeks.

“Yeah…” she said in a weak voice, “I get it. Understanding your problems and accepting your problems are two very different things.”

There was a buzzing noise and Amelia’s incredibly high number went down a little.

“Right.” She said as she pushed herself to her feet. “Enough mopping around, time to move on.” She put her coat back on and started towards the other door.

After walking for about a minute, Amelia reached the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

“Ok.” She said taking her hands away from the door, “What do I have to do to open this thing?”

“That’s where I come in.” Mirror Amelia said from under her, “We need to swap places and I have to open the door with you as my reflection.”

“You’re not going to just leave me in the mirror world, are you?” Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh no.” Mirror Amelia said waving her hands, “My whole purpose is to be your reflection, I’m not betraying that.”

After a few moments Amelia agreed and the two of them switched places.

“You okay?” Mirror Amelia asked with a metallic look.

“It’s a little colder, but I’m fine.” Amelia said.

“Okay, on three.” Mirror Amelia said as she grabbed the door and Amelia grabbed the door’s reflection, “One… two… three!”

And together they opened the door.

“Right!” Mirror Amelia said business like, “Let’s switch back.”

She took a step back and raised her foot. Amelia hesitated.

“Are you sure your okay with this?” she asked.

The reflection giggled, “I appreciate your concern, but my job is to reflect you and that’s all I want to do.”

“Alright if your okay with it.” And with a step the two switched back, just before Amelia left the train car, she looked back at her reflection, “Will I see you again?”

Mirror Amelia laughed, “Of course you will! Every time you look in a mirror!”

Amelia smiled, “Yeah, guess I will.”

And the two of them left the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make a story with Amelia meeting her mirror-self.  
> Also, I wanted to make it clear that Lake aka M.T. aka Mirror Tulip was the exception rather than the rule.


End file.
